Sungmin's Secret
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang dibumbui oleh ciuman panas yang terjadi disebuah bilik kamar mandi. Membuat Sungmin harus terjerat didalam kehidupan dunia keartisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi dengan penampilan namja? Apa Sungmin akan bertahan? Let's read! KyuMin Fic! RnR! DLDR! H present! Chap 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**|| Sungmin's Secret ||**

**Cast: **

**- Lee Sungmin.**

**- Cho Kyuhyun.**

**- Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa sulit dimengerti, umur tak sesuai.**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri - sendiri. Dan FF ini milik saya.**

**Happy Reading**

Matahari semakin meninggi, menandakan waktu sudah semakin siang, cuaca yang lumayan panas kali ini membuat seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk manis dikursinya tambah memberengutkan wajah imutnya. Walaupun ia tampak duduk tenang disana, tapi percayalah bahwa batinnya tengah mengumpat berbagai umpatan kejam yang ia lontarkan untuk sang sahabat, seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

Sudah setengah jam ia duduk disana, memesan 1 capuccino untuk menemaninya melewati kebosanan menunggu sahabatnya. Namun saat ini ia sudah memesan capuccino keduanya untuk meredam kejengkelannya.

**Krrriinnnggg !**

Suara bel menyapu gendang telinga gadis itu, ia tak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalan raya yang terlihat jelas dari kaca jendela cafe. Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Entahlah ia tak tahu atau tak mau tahu, karena derap langkah seseorang yang akan mendekat kearahnya itu terdengar sangat jelas, benturan high heels setinggi 7 cm dengan lantai kayu mahoni kini memenuhi seluruh ruangan cafe tersebut. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak mendengar? Ah pasti ia sengaja tak peduli.

"Minnie!" Panggil seorang yeoja yang sukses membuat sang gadis harus menarik pandangannya dari jalan raya yang sedari tadi ia tatap.

"Kau telat setengah jam monyet!" Geram sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Minnie ah lebih tepatnya Sungmin itu. Ia menatap sang sahabat tajam, namun karena memang dasarnya wajah Sungmin itu kelewat imut, jadi tatapan tajam tadi sungguh tak menakutkan.

Yang ditatap malah hanya tersenyum riang lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya yang justru membuat Sungmin memandang horror kearahnya. "Apa?" Tanya Sungmin langsung, ia sangat hapal kelakuan sahabatnya itu, jika sudah begini pasti ada maunya.

"Kau tau saja." Eunhyuk -sahabat Sungmin- sudah berhenti melakukan aegyo gagalnya saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Eunhyuk malah mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru cafe, ia tampak sangat sibuk mencari sesuatu. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan akhirnya yeoja bergummy-smile itu menghela napas kasar sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya kesenderan kursi.

"Kau butuh pekerjaan kan?" Eunhyuk kembali membuka suaranya setelah tadi terjadi jeda beberapa detik.

Sungmin menanggukan kepalanya singkat, lalu berkata, "Ya, kenapa?"

Mendengar respon positif yang baru dilontarkan sang sahabat, Eunhyuk pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya semangat. "Kau mau menjadi asisten artis?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang kembali menghadirkan gaya aegyo-nya.

Dan Sungmin pun kembali memandang horror kearah Eunhyuk. "Mwo? Asisten artis? Emmm.. aku pikir - pikir dulu." Kata Sungmin.

"Ayoolah terima saja. Ok? Kau kan sangat butuh pekerjaan. Ayolah Min, ya ya ya." Pinta Eunhyuk, ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang kebetulan berada didekatnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah, ia memang butuh pekerjaan sekarang karena ia baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya dan juga memang belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, belum lagi harus membiayai kehidupan adiknya yang masih kuliah tahun pertama. Seseorang datang menawarkannya pekerjaan. Kenapa ditolak?

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya." Sungmin berucap setengah hati, entahlah tiba - tiba saja kepercayaan dirinya menurun saat ia kembali mengingat bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengetahui tugas seorang asisten. Tapi ia akan belajar, mungkin dari asisten senior yang akan ia temui nanti jika memang ia sah menjadi asisten artis yang ditawarkan Eunhyuk.

Senyum sumringah pun sukses mengembang dibibir tebal Eunhyuk. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Eunhyuk disela - sela senyumnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menjadi namja."

"Mwo?!"

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

**Cckkkiiittt!**

Bugatti itu berhenti dengan mulus tepat ditempat yang sudah diperhitungkan sang pengemudi, seringaian mengerikan tercipta begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ia meraih kacamata hitam yang tergeletak didashboard mobil lalu memakainya secara asal. Setelah mematut diri sempurnanya dikaca spion mobil lalu ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum mengerikannya.

"Kau memang sempurna, Cho Kyuhyun." Gumamnya membanggakan diri sendiri. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobilnya, membawa tubuhnya keluar lalu menutup pintu mobil tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandang kesekitar dibalik kacamata hitamnya, cuaca panas kali ini cukup membuatnya muak, berdiri sedikit lama saja dibawah teriknya matahari, bisa membuat peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Tanpa mau menghabiskan banyak waktu dan membuat tubuhnya basah karena keringat maka Kyuhyun memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe yang memang ia tuju.

Disela - sela langkahnya, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar samar - samar suara para yeoja yang mengelu - elukan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapi ocehan yeoja yang sedari tadi menyapu gendang telinganya.

Ketika Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki cafe tersebut, seketika itu pula ia merasakan sakit yang menyerang perutnya, ia memegang perutnya sekilas lalu kembali bersikap cool, Kyuhyun berusaha mengacuhkan sakit yang menderanya tersebut, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang kosong.

Namun sepertinya sakit itu tambah menjadi, semakin sakit dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Ia sempat berpikir apa yang ia makan tadi. Sepertinya ia keracunan berkat makanan yang tadi dibuat Leeteuk, manajer-nya.

Karena merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melesat menuju toilet.

.

.

Kening Sungmin mengerut, tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak paham dengan penjelasan yang baru saja dilontarkan sahabatnya ini. Jadi laki - laki? Untuk apa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan asisten perempuan?

"Kenapa harus jadi laki - laki? Aku tak mau!" Ucap Sungmin ketus.

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan, sukses membuat Eunhyuk memelototkan mata sipitnya. "Mwo?! Kau bilang tadi mau. Aish! Kau ini bagaimana?!" Geram Eunhyuk jengkel. Perkataan Sungmin sangatlah membingungkan.

"Tapi aku kan tidak tau kalau harus jadi laki - laki begini." Kata Sungmin berusaha membela diri.

"Aish! Kau tidak tanya." Eunhyuk pun tak mau kalah.

"Aku mana tau kalau ada syarat aneh begini."

"Aish tap-"

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Sungmin final, tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang sahabat ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

Sungmin membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari keran westafel, kemudian ia mematut dirinya dicermin. Wajah imut itu terlihat masih sangat basah berkat basuhannya tadi. Otaknya terus saja berputar, memikirkan jawaban apa yang nanti akan ia berikan untuk Eunhyuk. Ia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan sekarang, namun jika pekerjaan itu harus merubahnya menjadi makhluk jadi - jadian, apa ia harus menerimanya?

Sungmin terus berpikir hingga...

"Mwo?!" Pekik Sungmin kaget saat retinanya menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang dibelakangnya, dengan cepat dibalikannya tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga jantungnya langsung berdebar 2kali lebih cepat, bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya kini terpampang jelas lelaki dengan ekspresi tak kalah kaget darinya.

"Apa yang k- hmmpppttthhh.." Belum sempat Sungmin mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan sempurna ketika lelaki asing tersebut membekap mulutnya erat, membawa Sungmin yang terus meronta menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Le- emmppttthh.." Sungmin terus saja berbicara dengan keras, walaupun usahanya sia - sia, karena pada kenyataannya suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar karena bekapan tangan namja asing tersebut.

"Ssstt ! Aku mohon tenang, aku akan melepaskannya jika kamu bisa tenang." Bisik namja dihadapan Sungmin tersebut.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dan lambat laun pun, tangan lelaki tadi sudah turun dari mulut Sungmin. Sungguh! Ia ingin keluar. Perasaannya tak enak, berada satu bilik dengan namja yang tak dikenalnya ditambah lagi harus berada dikamar mandi yang sangat sempit ini. Yah walaupun Sungmin tak bisa memungkiri bahwa namja tersebut sangat dan sangatlah tampan, dan juga sangatlah wangi. Jika menurutkan ego-nya, Sungmin mau saja berada lama - lama didekat namja tersebut. Namun dengan cepat ditepis pikiran aneh tadi.

**Cklek!**

Terdengar pintu diluar sana terbuka, dan kemudian kembali tertutup, menandakan bahwa seseorang tengah memasuki toilet itu.

Merasa ada peluang, Sungmin pun tak mau sedikitpun membuangnya sia - sia. Dengan keberanian seadanya Sungmin sudah berancang - ancang untuk berteriak. Baru saja Sungmin hendak menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam lalu berteriak, hanya tinggal 1 detik lagi Sungmin pasti sudah bisa selamat. Namun hal sial kembali menghampirinya.

"Hmmmpppttthhhh.." Lelaki asing tersebut menciumnya dengan kasar, langsung menabrakkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir plum Sungmin.

'Tabrakan' kasar itu sukses membuat Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang, dan alhasil punggungnya juga harus merasakan sakit akibat menabrak tembok bilik dengan keras.

Sungmin terus meronta dalam ciuman tersebut, ia memukul - mukul dada pria itu kasar, berusaha terlepas dari ciuman mendadak ini. Pikiran Sungmin sudah tak fokus, terlalu banyak persepsi negatif menghantuinya. Bahkan Sungmin sempat berpikir bahwa lelaki ini memang sering memperkosa perempuan dibilik toilet. Oh memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatnya jijik.

Bibir tebal itu terus melumat bibir plum Sungmin, ia mengemut bibir bawah Sungmin, lalu menggigitnya perlahan. Jujur hal tersebut membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya. Tangan namja itu pun mulai mencengkeram tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya, dibawanya tangan Sungmin kesisi kepala Sungmin, lalu menguncinya menggunakan tangan namja itu sendiri.

Ia terus memonopoli bibir Sungmin, kepala namja itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri berusaha mencari posisi pas untuk mencium Sungmin secara leluasa. Didetik selanjutnya, namja itu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Sungmin, memainkan lidahnya disana, mengajak lawan yang seimbang untuk diajak bertempur.

"Euunnngghhhhh.." Desahan Sungmin lolos, ia sudah pasrah. Sungmin terbawa arus nafsu, dan mulai mau membalas setiap lumatan dari namja yang tak dikenalnya ini.

Namja tersebut mulai melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Sungmin, katakanlah Sungmin bodoh karena saat ini ia merasa agak kehilangan saat bibir tebal itu tak lagi memanjakannya.

Namja tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikannya, diikuti dengan mendekatnya wajahnya kearah telinga Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan tadi ia hanya terdiam saat namja itu berkata, "Ciuman yang baik. Aku pergi, thanks baby." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, namja tadi menepuk pipi chubby Sungmin pelan, dan langsung keluar dari bilik toilet.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih dengan tampang cengo-nya.

"Aaaaaaaaa !" Teriak Sungmin frustasi saat kesadarannya sudah pulih 100%, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil oleh orang asing yang tak ia kenal, dan lebih - lebih di toilet. Oh sialnya Sungmin hari ini.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan menghentak - hentakan kakinya keras, ia berdiri didepan cermin lalu mengusap bibirnya kasar. Ia memutar keran kemudian membasuh bibirnya berkali - kali, berharap bekas ciuman tadi hilang. Tapi percuma, itu tak akan hilang.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan nan ramah sembari mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, ia melepaskan kacamata minusnya lalu memijit pelipisnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Aku dari toilet." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Toilet wanita." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuat orang yang diberi jawaban mendongak kaget, ia kembali mengenakan kacamatanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Buat apa kau disana?" Tanyanya menyelidik. Leeteuk -manajer Kyuhyun- menyipitkan matanya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sipit.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Awalnya aku mau ke toilet pria, tapi begitu dalam perjalanan tiba - tiba saja ada namja jejadian yang mengejarku. Karena aku bingung mau kemana, jadi aku asal masuk, dan alhasil aku harus terjebak ditoilet wanita." Jelas Kyuhyun yang disertai rengutan diwajah tampannya.

"Hmpptt.. Hahaha !" Tawa Leeteuk begitu saja keluar dengan nyaringnya ketika selesai mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, ia tertawa terbahak - bahak sampai menyita pandangan seluruh pengunjung cafe.

Melihat hal tersebut, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru cafe lalu berulang - ulang kali menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf, setelah melakukan hal tersebut Kyuhyun beralih menatap Leeteuk tajam, berusaha meredakan tawa Leeteuk yang sungguh membuat dirinya malu.

"Bisakah kau diam!" Geram Kyuhyun menahan amarah.

"Baiklah - baiklah aku minta maaf." Kata Leeteuk yang sudah selesai dalam acara tawanya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya heran.

"Asisten." Ucap Leeteuk tak sabaran.

"Belum dapat." Jawab Kyuhyun santai yang kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya disenderan kursi dan menatap keluar jendela dengan acuh.

"Aish!"

.

.

Disela - sela langkah kecil itu Sungmin terus menggerutu, mengusap - usap bibirnya kasar yang membuatnya kadang - kadang meringis akibat usapannya yang kelewat kasar.

"Kau kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin heran ketika yeoja kelinci itu terus saja mengusap bibirnya walaupun sudah duduk manis dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo, gwaenchana." Balas Sungmin agak dipaksa, sebenarnya ia sangat tidak baik - baik saja. Emosi yang sedari tadi berkecamuk didalam dadanya, membuat yeoja kelinci ini ingin menghancurkan semua barang yang berada didekatnya, tapi karena ia sekarang berada ditempat umum, ya mau tidak mau Sungmin melampiaskan emosinya dengan mengusap bibirnya kasar.

"Apanya yang tidak apa - apa? Dan kenapa dengan bibirmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih kekeuh bertanya tentang keadaan Sungmin.

Baru saja gadis imut ini hendak menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil ponsel pink tersebut dari tas tangannya kemudian membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Tangannya terasa dingin, ia membaca pesan singkat itu berkali - kali dan diakhiri dengan menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap.

"Aku akan menjadi asisten itu. Aku siap menjadi namja." Ucap Sungmin final.

.

.

.

**TBC / Delete ?**

Nih ff dadakan, gue buat waktu ngelamun dikelas, dan jadilah ff gak jelas itu. Gimana? Lanjut atau delete? Gue sih fine - fine aja kalau di delete, tinggal nunggu respon reader ~

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**|| Sungmin's Secret ||**

**Cast: **

**- Lee Sungmin.**

**- Cho Kyuhyun.**

**- Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa sulit dimengerti, umur tak sesuai.**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri - sendiri. Dan FF ini milik saya.**

**Happy Reading**

"Mwo?! Kau mau?" Pekik Eunhyuk keras, ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar - binar berlebihan.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk malas, lalu menanggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Iya, tapi aku butuh uang muka. Ini benar - benar terdesak." Ucap Sungmin setengah hati, sebenarnya ia sangat sungkan mengatakan hal ini, namun keadaanlah yang memaksanya, jadi mau tak mau Sungmin harus mengesampingkan harga dirinya saat ini juga.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, melainkan hanya menatap yeoja manis ini dengan tatapan polosnya. "Untuk apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana meluncur dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Aish! Kenapa kau mau tau sekali? Tenang saja. Aku tak akan lari dari tanggungjawab. Kau mengenalku dengan baik Hyukkie." Jawab Sungmin penuh keyakinan, ia harus bisa meyakinkan sang sahabat. Bagaimanapun juga sang penghisap darah sudah berada didalam zona bahaya seorang Lee Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Bisa saja, tinggal sebutkan nominalnya, dan kau berjanji tidak akan kabur. Semuanya pasfi beres." Ucap Eunhyuk yang kemudian menjentikkan jarinya pada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Setelah mengucapkan pesanannya, Eunhyuk pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Baiklah."

"Good."

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

Sebuah gedung mewah pencakar langit yang terletak dikawasan elit Seoul kini berdiri tegak menjulang keatas. Arsitektur yang begitu rapih dan indah turut menambah nilai plus untuk keindahan gedung tersebut.

Tampak sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat didepan gedung ini, didetik selanjutnya pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik yang keluar dengan manisnya dari sana, lalu diikuti seorang namja 'baru' yang keluar mobil dengan kikuk.

Ia memerhatikan keadaannya sekilas, melihat pemandangan yang terasa asing baginya, ini pertama kalinya ia kesana. Dan dalam penampilan namja. Jujur ia sangat risih dengan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Haruskah aku memakai wig ini? Gatal sekali." Keluh namja baru itu sembari menggaruk kepalanya pelan, takut wignya akan lepas jika ia menggaruknya dengan kasar.

Sang perempuan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengerikan, ia mengisyaratkan agar si namja 'baru' itu menghentikan garukannya. Dan mau tak mau sang namja menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak akan memakainya lama Minnie. Bersabarlah." Jawab yeoja tersebut disertai senyuman mengerikannya, lalu ia berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut diikuti Sungmin -sang namja baru- yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil terus menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hallo Oppa!" Seru yeoja itu seraya memeluk namja tampan yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Hai Hyukkie, siapa dia?" Tanya namja tampan tadi setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Eunhyuk.

"Oh dia," Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh dari Leeteuk -namja tadi- lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkul bahunya, membuat Sungmin agak menjengit kaget. "Asisten barunya Kyuhyun. Ah ya, anak itu kemana Oppa?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

Leeteuk tampak memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Sungmin sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu, sungguh! Ia seperti narapidana saja ditatap sebegitu intensnya. Tak lama kemudian senyuman menawan terkembang dibibir Leeteuk. "Emmm.. Cantik sekali." Gumam Leeteuk yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Sungmin. Tiba - tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangannya pun saling bertaut dengan erat.

"Dia namja kan?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah selesai dalam acara melihati Sungmin-nya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Tentu saja, dia namja." Jawab Eunhyuk berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan yang melanda mereka, ah sebenarnya yang merasa canggung disini hanyalah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, sepertinya Leeteuk baik - baik saja.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Leeteuk-pun mengangguk paham. "Ah arraseo. Tapi namanya siapa?" Kembali Leeteuk bertanya, tapi kali ini sepertinya khusus untuk Sungmin.

Baru saja Sungmin hendak membuka mulutnya ketika seseorang dibelakang Leeteuk berjalan mendekat. "Hyung, temani aku ke tem- kau?!" Pekik orang tersebut ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, menatapnya kaget, tak kalah kaget dengan Kyuhyun -namja yang memanggil Leeteuk, Hyung tadi-

Pekikan keras Kyuhyun sukses membuat Leeteuk langsung memutar tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampang heran. "Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Maniak kamar mandi!" Seru Sungmin tanpa sadar, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Eunhyuk yang berada disampingnya pun hanya bisa menatap shock pada kedua orang disampingnya ini.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak kembali melawan ketika Leeteuk langsung menyela. "Ini kenapa? JELASKAN!" Bentak Leeteuk yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kini suara Leeteuk melembut, ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, ia terus menatap Sungmin yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Dimana?"

"Ditoilet."

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu!" Sela Sungmin cepat. Ia harus memperbaikinya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Jadi siapa lagi yang kucium ditoilet itu kalau bukan kau?!" Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. Ia makin menatap Sungmin tajam, membuat nyali Sungmin semakin menciut, padahal awalnya ia sudah mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak - banyaknya, namun kenapa begitu ditatap seperti itu rasanya ia semakin mengecil.

"Mwo?! Kau mencium namja?!" Leeteuk langsung memelotot shock ketika ia merasa Kyuhyun sudah mulai gila.

"Bukan aku yang kau cium!" Sungmin kembali membuka suaranya, mencoba menjalankan rencana dadakan yang terancang begitu saja dalam otaknya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Jadi? Siapa?"

"Saudara kembarku."

"Mwo?! Kau punya saudara kembar?" Kali ini Eunhyuk membuka suara, ia menatap Sungmin polos. Seingatnya Sungmin sama sekali tak memiliki saudara kembar, tapi kenapa..

Sungmin balas menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan -ikuti-saja-apa-yang-kukatakan- hanya dengan tatapan itu, Eunhyuk pun mengangguk paham dan tak lagi membuka suaranya.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lee.. Lee Hyunmin."

"Jadi kau mencium yeoja sembarangan?!" Leeteuk bertanya dengan suara yang sarat akan emosi. Ia tak menyangka jika anak asuhnya itu berbuat nekad.

"Itu situasinya berbeda." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meluruskan segala persepsi negatif diotak Leeteuk. "Well, aku akan ceritakan dari awal."

"Memang harus dari awal."

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar. "Waktu itu aku baru saja sampai dicafe untuk menemui Eunhyuk Noona, kau bilang akan memperkenalkanku dengan asisten baru disana." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak kelihatan disana!" Eunhyuk berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah! Tak ada yang boleh menyela." Bentak Leeteuk yang merasa bahwa akan ada perdebatan lagi antara Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "Tiba - tiba saja perutku sakit. Ini pasti gara - gara memakan masakanmu Hyung! Dan akhirnya aku hendak pergi ke toilet, ketika dalam perjalanan, ada 3 orang namja jejadian yang mengejarku. Karena aku bingung sekali sekaligus takut. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memasuki toilet wanita. Saat itu disana sangat sunyi, aku berdiam disalah satu bilik beberapa saat. Saat aku keluar, dan aku bertemu dengannya." Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya menatapnya jengkel. "Bukan aku!" Bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Yah, saudara kembarnya. Ia tampak shock, jadi aku langsung membekap mulutnya lalu membawanya kesalah satu bilik, ia terus memberontak, membuatku agak kewalahan juga. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk melepaskan bekapan itu, namun ketika aku membukanya, dia malah hendak berteriak. Dan jadilah, aku menciumnya. Untuk meredam teriakannya Hyung! Bukan apa - apa!"

"Tapi kau menciumnya lama sekali." Ucap Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah selesai berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"A-aniya, Hyunmin menceritakannya padaku."

"Aish! Berhentilah bertengkar. Kalian akan sering bersama nantinya. Kau akan menjadi asistennya Kyuhyun." Ujar Leeteuk final.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama - sama memelototkan matanya kaget, terus bersama? Ah bahkan mereka tak bisa membayangkan. "Mwo?!" Seru mereka bersamaan, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, ada masalah?!" Leeteuk berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat seseram mungkin.

"Aish! Terserah." Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya kasar, dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ok, lupakan dia. Kyuhyun memang sering seperti itu." Kata Leeteuk mencoba untuk meredam emosi Sungmin.

"Sering mencium orang sembarangan." Gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah aniya."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Kini Eunhyuk maupun Sungmin sudah berada dimobil, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, dan besoknya akan kembali untuk mulai bekerja.

Sungmin melepas wignya kasar. "Iya, aish! Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas." Ucapnya gusar. Sungguh! Sungmin tak ingin membahas hal itu, membuatnya ingin muntah saja.

"Yah baiklah." Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan.

Selama perjalanan keduanya tampak terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing. Eunhyuk yang sibuk menyetir dan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan otaknya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menolak pekerjaan itu, namun ia sudah menerima uang dengan jumlah yang banyak dari Eunhyuk. Tidak mungkin ia menarik kembali.

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang besar miliknya, ia menatap langit - langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu mampu menyita seluruh pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa ia akan mendapatkan asisten dari namja yang Kyuhyun anggap terlalu cantik, dan namja tersebut sama sekali tak terlihat seperti namja kebanyakan, suaranya tak terlalu berat, dan tubuhnya sama sekali tak tinggi.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat mengira bahwa orang tersebut adalah yeoja, namun perkiraannya itu tak beralasan, karena memang terbukti orang tadi namja.

Merasa lelah sendiri akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dipojok kiri ruangan.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terberat bagi Lee Sungmin, semua hal yang menimpa dirinya terasa sangatlah buruk, mulai dari harus berpakaian namja, bertemu dengan atasan tak terduga, dan berakhir dengan ocehan para penghisap darah yang menyuruhnya untuk membayar hutang keluarga Lee secepatnya. Uang yang diberikan Eunhyuk waktu itu tak cukup untuk membayar semuanya, dan jadilah Sungmin harus bekerja ekstra untuk membayar hutang yang ditinggalkan keluarganya untuknya seorang diri.

Derap langkah pelannya menggema diseluruh penjuru koridor yang akan menghubungkannya menuju apartemen, tempat dimana Sungmin bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

**Cklek!**

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemen-nya, lalu mendorongnya secara perlahan. Ia memasuki apartemen yang sudah ia tempati selama 2 tahun lebih itu dengan langkah gontai, melempar topinya sembarangan lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang berwarna merah pekat.

"Huuuuuh!" Sungmin menghela napas kasar sembari memijit pelipisnya yang tiba - tiba berdenyut sakit. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat malas mengerjakan pekerjaannya sekarang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu enggan dengannya membuat nyali Sungmin semakin menciut. Tapi kenapa saat menciumnya di bilik kamar mandi Kyuhyun terasa begitu bernafsu.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri saat pemikiran tadi melintas diotaknya. Namun ia langsung menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya kasar, berusaha melupakan insiden aneh waktu itu.

"Ok, lakukan semuanya Lee Sungmin. Anggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan mewah dengan kesan modern yang begitu kental kini menyapu mata seorang Lee Sungmin. Tak henti - hentinya ia mendecak kagum saat retina matanya menangkap beberapa arsitektur yang begitu sempurna.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh benda - benda berbeda, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Kyuhyun mendekat, kali ini lelaki itu terlihat begitu berbeda, baju casual yang dipakai Kyuhyun sangatlah pas dengan postur ideal tubuhnya, ditambah lagi tatanan rambutnya yang terkesan santai tapi menawan, dan jangan lupakan wajah stoic-nya yang begitu tampan plus memukau.

Namun buru - buru Sungmin menepis pikiran tadi, bagaimanapun juga ia tak perlu mengagumi Kyuhyun sebegininya, yah walaupun Sungmin akui Kyuhyun memang pantas untuk dikagumi, tapi tetap saja untuknya tidak perlu karena posisinya sekarang sebagai seorang namja, ia harus bisa berinteraksi dengannya tanpa ketahuan, ia tak boleh menyukai Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar langkah Sungmin semakin mundur saat Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya. Tatapan mata itu sangatlah menakutkan, belum lagi Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kebencian, oh apa salahnya? Apa Sungmin membuat kesalahan? Bukankah kemarin Kyuhyun sangat bernafsu menciumnya? Ah ya, bahkan Sungmin lupa kalau kemarin itu bukanlah dirinya yang sekarang. Sungmin yang sekarang adalah Sungmin namja.

"Apa lihat - lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis saat ia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin sekilas, memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatimu." Balas Sungmin sedikit takut, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan jari - jemari yang mencengkeram ujung bajunya kuat. Berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun membuat perasaannya semakin tak tenang.

"Cih! Bohong."

"Hey! Rupanya kalian sudah berinteraksi dengan baik." Seseorang dibalik Sungmin berujar dengan nada ceria, sungguh! Ia sangat bersyukur saat orang lain datang ditengah - tengah kecanggungan mereka. Sungmin pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis saat mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Leeteuk malas. "Baik apanya." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mau membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk pun langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin, membuat sang empu kembali berjengit kaget. Jujur ia agak risih jika diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi Sungmin kembali harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang adalah seorang namja.

"Mulai besok kau akan tinggal disini. Bagaimana?"

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Leeteuk sanggup membuat Sungmi memelototkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal serumah dengan para namja yang tak Sungmin kenal?

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Sungmin pun tertawa sumbang. "Kenapa begitu?" Pertanyaan ambigu itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Membuat Leeteuk tak sanggup menahan kerutan didahinya semakin mendalam. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu? Sudah seharusnya asisten dan artis tinggal bersama, yah memang tidak semua, tapi jauh lebih bagus jika tinggal bersama. Agar segala keperluan pekerjaan semakin mudah dilakukan. Lagipula kalian juga sama - sama namja bukan? Apa yang salah?"

Serentetan kalimat yang Leeteuk jelaskan tadi sukses membuat kepala Sungmin pening seketika. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, kalau ia menolak, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan. Oh Sungmin mengutuk Eunhyuk yang tak mau menemaninya ke tempat menyiksa ini, jika ada Eunhyuk mungkin Sungmin bisa meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau diam, berarti mau." Ucap Leeteuk final, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, namja tampan nan ramah itu langsung menarik Sungmin keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap mereka dengan jengah.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Kyuhyun kemudian mengikuti kedua namja yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya.

"Kau tahu? Kyuhyun itu anaknya agak pemarah, jadi kau harus sabar." Leeteuk berujar dengan tangannya yang masih merangkul Sungmin, namun kali ini Sungmin sudah tak merasa risih. Ia sudah sedikit terbiasa.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu dengan wajah polos yang sungguh cantik.

Melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu cantik, Leeteuk pun hanya bisa terkekeh. "Kau sangat imut Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

"Yak! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tak memberitahuku jika aku harus tinggal serumah dengan mereka? Aku harus bagaimana ini?" Kini Sungmin sudah berada diapartemen-nya dengan keadaan yang begitu memprihatinkan, setelah pulang dari kegiatan pekerjaan barunya, ia langsung tampak uring - uringan.

"Ikuti saja." Eunhyuk berujar santai sembari memperhatikan kukunya yang baru dicat menggunakan cutex berwarna kuning.

Jawaban Eunhyuk yang begitu terdengar santai menyebabkan Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau tidak membantu!" Gerutu Sungmin lalu menulungkupkan tubuhnya diatas sofa panjang.

"Aku bisa membantu."

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin semangat dan langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Merubahmu menjadi namja." Jawab Eunhyuk yang masih tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuku - kuku indahnya.

Sungmin tampak mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Aish! Merubahmu menjadi namja! Memotong rambutmu pendek!"

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

Hay! Chap 2 udah update. Gue gak nyangka responnya bakal lumayan bagus gini, kira gue gak ada yang suka sama cerita pasaran begini. Well ~ buat yang nanya kenapa asistennya Kyu itu harus namja, itu nanti ya ~ karna kalau gue kasitau, berarti konflik awalnya kebongkar deh ~ udah yaa, gue bingung mau nulis apa lagi *bletak

Thanks buat yang sudah review maupun yang tidak! Tolong, jika sudah membaca tinggalkan jejak kalian reader ku sayang ~

Gue bakal usahain buat update asap jika chap 2 ini responnya juga bagus.

Sekali lagi gue mau berterimakasih banget sama SEMUAnya aja dah ~

**GOMAWO ^^**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**|| Sungmin's Secret ||**

**Cast: **

**- Lee Sungmin.**

**- Cho Kyuhyun.**

**- Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa sulit dimengerti, umur tak sesuai.**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri - sendiri. Dan FF ini milik saya.**

**Happy Reading**

"Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Sungmin keras, rambut panjangnya yang sangat ia sayangi harus dipotong pendek? Oh bahkan Sungmin tak sudi sama sekali.

"Kau akan tinggal satu atap dengan Kyuhyun! Kau mau ketahuan, eoh?" Balas Eunhyuk sengit, ia menatap Sungmin tajam, meminta jawaban pantas yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi tak harus dipotong juga kan?" Sungmin berusaha memohon pada Eunhyuk agar membatalkan niatnya. Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk tetap bersikukuh, terbukti kini ia tetap menatap Sungmin tajam, tak akan tatapan belas kasihan disana.

"Kalau kau mau memakai wig gatal itu sepanjang hari dan tak akan terlepas didepan banyak orang, aku tak masalah." Eunhyuk mulai menghasut Sungmin, nada bicaranya pun terdengar santai tapi mampu membuat Sungmin membatu ditempat.

Selama beberapa detik mereka sama - sama terdiam, Sungmin berusaha memutar otaknya agar menemukan cara lain yang lebih jitu dari sekedar memotong rambut, tapi percuma, pada kenyataannya memotong rambut itulah cara terbaik. Dan dengan berat hati Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Yah baiklah, lakukanlah." Ucapnya pasrah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Bagus, hari ini juga kita akan mengubah semua gaya penampilanmu." Kata Eunhyuk yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan saat ia melihat Eunhyuk hendak mengambil tas tangannya.

"Sekarang." Jawab Eunhyuk lalu menarik Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, ia mendorong Sungmin menuju pintu kamarnya. "Bersiaplah, aku tunggu 20 menit lagi."

.

.

.

Kim Butique. Sebuah butik kalangan atas yang kini dikunjungi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, sempat terlintas keheranan dalam pikiran Sungmin. Untuk apa mereka kesini? Bukankah butik hanya menjual pakaian perempuan? Sedangkan yang ia butuhkan pakaian laki - laki bukan? Namun keheranan itu tertuntaskan saat ia memasuki butik mewah tersebut dan mendapati berbagai macam pakaian namja yang terjejer rapih ditempatnya.

"Inikah?" Seorang yeoja mungil nan cantik menghampiri mereka dan bertanya sembari menunjuk Sungmin, membuat yang ditunjuk menatap heran kearah Eunhyuk.

"Iya, dia." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan untuknya, dan beberapa saat kemudian yeoja mungil tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sendirian disana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan lirih. Tapi pertanyaan itu tak terjawabkan saat yeoja mungil tadi kembali bersama 1 orang lelaki yang eerrr- cantik.

"Ok, dimana anaknya?" Lelaki cantik itu bertanya dengan suara yang lembut. Oh apakah Sungmin salah liat? Sepertinya ia perempuan, tapi kenapa orang itu mempunyai jakun? Dunia ini sungguh membuat Sungmin bingung sendiri.

"Dia." Eunhyuk menunjuk Sungmin, lalu didetik selanjutnya Sungmin merasa tubuhnya didorong dari belakang.

"Ok, come on baby." Namja cantik itu mulai menarik Sungmin untuk mencoba beberapa baju yang memang sudah ia siapkan. Semua baju mewah dan mahal ini sangatlah menggiurkan, namun Sungmin juga masih tahu diri, ia tak ingin memberatkan Eunhyuk untuk kedua kalinya.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil 1 pasang baju terbaik menurutnya. Sebuah baju berwarna abu - abu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan ditambah jaket kulit yang juga berwarna senada menjadi pilihan Sungmin. Hal tersebut sudah pastinya membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Kenapa hanya 1?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum sembari memperhatikan pakaian barunya lalu kembali menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku tak ingin memberatkanmu lagi. Satu baju sudah cukup." Ujar Sungmin lembut. "Bagaimana bagus tidak?" Lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk mendecak. "Kau kira hanya akan tinggal disana sehari, eoh? Kau akan tinggal disana sangat lama. Dan kenapa hanya 1 yang kau ambil. Tenang saja, ini tak akan memberatkanku karena ini butik milik keluargaku." Jawab Eunhyuk santai. Ia menggoyang - goyangkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kau tak usah memikirkan berapa harga - harga baju itu. Dan sekali lagi, hal ini sama sekali tak memberatkanku." Eunhyuk berjalan kearah Sungmin dan memperhatikan beberapa pakaian yang ada didekatnya. "Kau bisa mengambil semua. Jaejoong Oppa, bantu dia, pastikan ia mendapat banyak baju." Perintah Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

Perjalanan panjang nan mengejutkan itu cukup membuat tubuh Sungmin lelah bukan main, semua hal yang ia alami kerap kali membuat dirinya kaget bukan kepalang. Dimulai dari membeli pakaian yang luar biasa mahal, dilanjutkan dengan membeli aksesoris dan sepatu yang Sungmin yakin harganya lebih mahal dari baju - bajunya yang ada dirumah, dan berakhir dengan disebuah tempat yang membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. Ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi dari sana dan melesat menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun ia tak bisa, ia sudah berjanji dengan Eunhyuk dan tak bisa ditarik lagi.

Dengan setengah hati Sungmin memasuki ruangan itu, matanya mengedar kesegala arah. Semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing - masing. Memotong rambut, dan mengodifikasi rambut.

" !" Seru Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat Sungmin menarik dirinya kealam sadar kembali. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dan mendapati seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi proposional dan rambut yang dicat merah menyala. "Hay darling." Namja tadi langsung memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

Melihat hal itu Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Kebiasaan orang barat yang membuat Sungmin agak risih, tapi tidak dengan sahabatnya. Eunhyuk sudah 5 tahun tinggal di California, jadi ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan bebas tersebut.

"What happen darling?" Tanya namja yang diketahui bernama itu.

"Eum.. Aku membawa temanku untuk dipotong rambutnya, tolong buat rambutnya semodis mungkin, seperti tren anak Korea saat ini, seperti rambut namja." Jelas Eunhyuk sembari sesekali melirik Sungmin.

mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. "Apa dia tomboy? Padahal wajahnya imut sekali." Ucapan sukses membuat Sungmin memelototkan matanya kaget. Apanya yang tomboy? Batin Sungmin kesal, namun Sungmin tak mau menggubris, ia lebih memilih memberengutkan wajahnya imut.

"Aigoo! Aku lupa, yaya aku tahu alasannya. Ok, come on! Kita ubah gayamu. Aku akan membuatmu terlihat seperti namja namun masih tetap terlihat cantik." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin dan membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju salah satu kursi kosong disana.

mulai mengambil alat - alat yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Sungmin, memperhatikan rambut Sungmin sejenak dan mulai memotongnya. Sungmin sangat bingung dengan yang dilakukan orang dibelakangnya ini. Entah kenapa semakin lama rambutnya semakin pendek, membuat Sungmin gelisah, takut rambutnya dipotong terlalu pendek.

"I-ini kenapa pendek sekali?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, membuat hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Jangan terlalu panik sayang, kepala mu tidak akan botak. Percayalah." Balas lembut.

Mendengar perkataan tadi Sungmin-pun hanya bisa diam, tidak menjawab. Yah dia pasrah akan diapakan.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian segala 'penyiksaan' itu berakhir. Menghasilkan sebuah tatanan rambut yang begitu modis dan elegan. Rambut yang dipotong tidak terlalu pendek, dengan aksen poni samping yang menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya, dan berwarna dark brown yang mampu membuat Lee Sungmin hanya bisa terperangah melihat rambut barunya sendiri.

Sebuah reaksi yang membuat senyum puas terukir di bibir juga Eunhyuk, "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya menginterupsi lamunan Sungmin.

Merasa ditanya, Sungmin pun langsung memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah . "Ya, aku suka. Gomawo."

.

.

Hari melelahkan itu berakhir dengan terkaparnya Sungmin diatas ranjangnya, dengan berpuluh - puluh pasang baju namja yang berhambur disana dan disini Sungmin tertidur disana. Sembari menatap langit - langit kamarnya ia menghela napas keras. Besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih melelahkan lagi. Batin Sungmin.

Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. Namun perasaan Sungmin tetap tak bisa tenang. Berkali - kali ia menghela napas keras, berusaha meredam segala kekhawatiran yang melandanya. Inilah jalan yang sudah ia pilih, ia tak bisa kembali.

Tanpa terasa kantuk menyerang Sungmin, mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Dan akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, lalu memulai hari yang melelahkan esok.

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan sedikit kikuk menuju sebuah gedung yang baru saja ia kunjungi kemarin. Cengkeraman pada ujung bajunya tak henti - hentinya ia lakukan. Hembusan angin nan sejuk yang mampu menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut barunya pun tak mampu meredam kegelisahan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Langkah demi langkah ia tapaki, hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai didalam gedung. Mata foxy-nya mengedar, mencari seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal, namun nihil. Aula itu kosong. Sungmin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya lebih jauh, tanpa terasa dirinya sudah berada di ruangan yang terkesan santai namun tetap mewah.

"Hey!" Seseorang menyentuh pundak Sungmin, membuatnya terlonjak dan langsung memutar tubuhnya. Senyuman cantik itupun mengembang sempurna dibibir plum-nya kala mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kamarmu disana. Anggaplah rumah sendiri. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, karena Kyuhyun masih memiliki beberapa talk show. Sampai jumpa." Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya ini dan itu, Leeteuk langsung melesak keluar, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih dengan tampang cengo-nya.

Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam, hingga yeoja yang mengubah dirinya menjadi namja ini tersentak kaget, lalu buru - buru melangkah kan kakinya memasuki kamar yang barusan ditunjuk Leeteuk.

Kamar bernuansa putih dan biru kini menyapu mata seorang Lee Sungmin, ia agak terperangah melihat betapa mewahnya kamar barunya tersebut. Apa asisten juga memliki kamar sebegini mewahnya? Batin Sungmin heran. Ia semakin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, berusaha mengingat setiap inci kamar barunya itu.

"Aish! Kenapa kiriman barangku lama sekali sampainya." Gerutu Sungmin sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk berwarna putih polos. Ia melamun beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ah lebih baik aku berbelanja." Didetik selanjutnya ia langsung melesat keluar kamar, berjalan cepat keluar gedung untuk menuju kesebuah toko serba ada di tempat terdekat.

Ketika sudah berada didalam toko tersebut, Sungmin mulai memilah - milah barang yang sekiranya ia butuhkan, mulai dari sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sampo, sampai pada barang barang yang lainnya.

Selama hampir satu jam Sungmin berkeliling di toko itu, dan berakhir berdirinya ia didepan kasir untuk membayar belanjaan yang ia beli. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang ahjumma Sungmin pun langsung bergegas menuju rumah barunya, dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng plastik lumayan besar Sungmin berjalan tergopoh - gopoh. Sesekali tampak ia stop dari jalannya kemudian menarik nafas dalam lalu kembali berjalan cepat.

Kini sampailah ia dimuka gedung tersebut, ia kembali menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam, lalu berjalan masuk dengan santai.

Sungmin terus berjalan santai hingga seorang namja berjalan melewatinya dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggul sampai lutut namja tersebut.

Namja itu tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin yang tengah menahan nafas begitu melihatnya, karena ia sangat asik dengan ponselnya.

Dan tanpa disadari namja itu, nafas Sungmin semakin tertahan saat ia melihat...

"Oh Hai! Asisten barunya Kyuhyun ya?" Namja tadi berucap santai sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin.

"I-itu h-han-handuknya j-jatuh." Sungmin berujar gugup. Ingin sekali ia menutup matanya rapat - rapat, namun sepertinya seluruh sandinya kaku saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan polos seorang Lee Sungmin, ia melihat seorang namja yang tengah naked total dihadapannya.

"Oh ya? Hehe maaf." Kembali namja tadi berujar santai seraya meraih handuknya yang tergeletak dilantai, lalu memakainya dengan santai juga.

"Aku pergi dulu. Namaku Lee Donghae." Tanpa menghiraukan wajah shock Sungmin, namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu langsung berlalu dari hadapannya.

Tepat saat Donghae berlalu dari hadapannya, plastik berisi belanjaan Sungmin jatuh begitu saja. Sang empu sama sekali tak berniat mengambilnya, wajahnya masih shock, kaget, tak menyangka atau apalah. Yang jelas Sungmin hanya bisa membatu ditempat hingga getaran ponsel disaku celananya menarik Sungmin kembali menuju alam sadar.

Dengan gelabakan Sungmin mengambil ponselnya, menyebabkan smartphone berwarna hitam itu hampir saja terjatuh dilantai, namun dengan sigap Sungmin menahannya.

"Ha-halo." Gugup. Yah bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengalami hal tak terduga yang sungguh membuat matanya kini tak suci lagi.

Seseorang diseberang sana berdecak. "Begitukah kau menjawab telepon dari atasanmu?" Tanya orang disana dengan sinis.

Kini degup jantung Sungmin mulai menormal, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Iya iya, ada apa?" Dan Sungmin sudah bisa menelaah siapa yang menelponnya, mendengar nada ketus nan dingin itu, sudah pasti Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan bekerja! Cepat kemari!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras yang sukses membuat Sungmin menjengit kaget ditempatnya berdiri, sedetik kemudian Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu mulai memungut belanjaannya yang tergeletak diatas lantai menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Iya, iya, dimana?"

.

.

Dengan cepat Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya, ia tersenyum dalam diam. Melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu langka membuatnya terkikik sendiri. Sungmin namja! Untuk apa terlihat begitu shock begitu melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Kecuali satu hal, dan inilah persepsi yang paling tepat.

Senyum menawan terukir dibibir namja bermarga Lee itu. "Ini menarik."

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

"Kenapa begitu lama?" Kini Sungmin sudah berada ditempat yang Kyuhyun bilang, ia sedikit berlari begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan angkuh, sembari menatapnya tajam.

"Jauh sekali tau! Belum lagi aku harus menggunakan bus." Bela Sungmin merasa dirinya benar.

Tampak Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Alasan." Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih dapat terdengar ditelinga Sungmin.

Otomatis Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya. Baru saja ia hendak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, ketika matanya tiba - tiba beralih kearah celana Kyuhyun yang lumayan ketat. Apa semua punya namja sebesar itu? Batin Sungmin ketika ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dirinya melihat junior Donghae yang bisa dikatakan besar. Sungmin terus berpikir keras hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Apa lihat - lihat?!" Tanya Kyuhyun kasar.

Sungmin langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun sembari mengerjapkan matanya sendiri. "T-tidak ada." Bohong Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tiba - tiba saja menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Cih bohong!" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong!"

"Bohong apanya?"

"Hey! Lee Sungmin!" Merasa dipanggil, akhirnya Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah berlari - lari kecil kearahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketika Leeteuk sudah berada dijarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Tadi kau memasuki kamar yang mana?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari menetralkan nafasnya yang terlihat terengah - engah.

Sungmin tampak kembali mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Yang warnanya serba biru dan putih itu kan?"

Mendengar jawaban polos dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memelototkan matanya kaget. "Itu kamarku bodoh!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hay! Chap 3 is UP! Mudahan aja pada suka ~ Well, ada yang ngerti gak rambutnya Sungmin ntu? Gini loh, rambut barunya Umin itu agak gondrong, warnanya dark brown, terus poni samping. Yang kayak interview SJM barusan itu loh, yg umin pake baju hitam merah. Gimana ngerti kagak? Dingerti2in sendiri aja gin yak -,-

Udah ya, gue cuma mo bilang TERIMAKASIH buat semua RnR-ers. :)

Tanpa kalian, gue males dah lanjutin ff ~

Well ~ review yaa buat yang sudah baca, jangan jadi pembaca gelap. Gue bakal nunggu semua jejak(?) yang kalian tinggalin, setelah baca chap ini dan kedepan kedepannya.

Ok segini aja. Sekali lagi THANK YOU my lovely reader xD

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**|| Sungmin's Secret ||**

**Cast: **

**- Lee Sungmin.**

**- Cho Kyuhyun.**

**- Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa sulit dimengerti, umur tak sesuai.**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri - sendiri. Dan FF ini milik saya.**

**Happy Reading**

"Hanya eh?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, ia menatap asistennya itu dengan mata yang hampir saja melotot keluar. Bukankah Sungmin adalah asisten terbodoh yang pernah ia temui? Oh jangan lupa ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengganti asistennya lagi. "Kau salah masuk kamar bodoh?! Kau pasti sudah menyentuh barangku kan?!" Kembali Kyuhyun menyudutkan Sungmin, ia semakin menatap Sungmin tajam saat ia merasa Sungmin tak bisa membalas perkataannya.

"Hey! Sudahlah, lagipula kita tak akan tinggal disitu lagi." Leeteuk mulai mencoba untuk meredakan emosi Kyuhyun sebelum anak setan itu melewati batas. "Kita akan pindah." Lanjut Leeteuk disertai senyuman menenangkannya yang khusus ia tujukan pada Sungmin, ia bisa melihat ekspresi shock Sungmin yang begitu kentara.

Kini emosi Kyuhyun mulai mereda, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan bingung. "Kenapa dipindah? Bukankah tempat tinggal sebelumnya baik - baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kita disuruh pindah lebih dekat dengan kantor SM. Rumahnya sudah jadi dan kamarmu ku replika semirip mungkin. Aku tahu kau tidak suka kamarmu berubah, tenang saja semuanya sudah diatur." Ucap Leeteuk santai dan kemudian merangkul bahu Sungmin yang masih terlihat sedikit shock. "Dan jangan sering memarahinya, atau aku yang akan memarahimu. Dia tak sengaja tadi." Kini Leeteuk berucap begitu serius. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun kembali marah - marah tak jelas dan membuat sang asisten shock bukan kepalang.

Karena emosi Kyuhyun yang sudah reda, maka ia sama sekali tak berniat membantah perkataan Leeteuk, ia hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau tak apa - apa?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada jauh darinya, ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah terlihat seperti biasa, tak ada raut shock seperti tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ya, aku tidak apa - apa." Ucapnya lembut. Sebenarnya semua ekspresi shock tadi tak semuanya berasal dari bentakan Kyuhyun yang keras. Sedari tadi Sungmin terus saja memikirkan ukuran junior orang yang tidak dikenalnya tadi. Kenapa begitu besar? Semua namja punya ukuran sebegitu kah? Tapi punya Kyuhyun sepertinya lebih besar sampai - sampai bentuknya terlihat dari luar celana. Yah itulah kira - kira berbagai pikiran yang menghantui Sungmin sedari tadi, di tambah lagi saat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Jujur Sungmin memang agak kaget, dan bingung mau berbicara apa.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ah ya, ada apa kemari?" Kembali Leeteuk bertanya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Tadi.. Tadi Kyuhyun yang memintaku kemari." Jawab Sungmin.

Leeteuk terdiam. "Buat apa? Bukankah kau bekerja seperti biasa mulai besok." Leeteuk berucap sendiri. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang didandani seorang penata rias. Ah wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tampan walaupun aslinya memang sudah sangat tampan.

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk barusan, Sungmin hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu, dia yang tadi menyuruhku kemari."

Merasa bahwa hal tersebut tak perlu dipermasalahkan lebih panjang, Leeteuk pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin melihat lebih dekat sesi pemotretan majalah starline yang kali ini dibintangi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dapat melihat segala profesionalitas seorang Cho Kyuhyun didepan kamera DSLR tersebut. Tanpa diarahkan, Kyuhyun bisa menciptakan gaya yang begitu sempurna yang sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana berdecak kagum. Bahkan Sungmin sempat terbawa suasana dan ikut mengagumi seorang bintang papan atas seperti Kyuhyun.

Jepretan demi jepretan kamera sudah Kyuhyun lalui tanpa masalah, sampai akhirnya sang fotografer menyatakan pemotretan selesai dan semuanya berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyumannya. Dan senyuman itulah yang mampu membuat hati Sungmin bergetar tanpa sebab. Ada apa ini?

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedang terduduk dikursi kayu sembari menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" Kata Kyuhyun tiba - tiba saat ia merasa Sungmin tidak berkedip saat melihatnya.

"Eh? Tidak." Ucap Sungmin yang langsung melepas kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun, ia pura - pura sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat.

"Dasar aneh!" Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Eumm.. Kalian istirahat saja dulu disini. Aku mau menemui presdir Han dulu. Bye Bye." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun, Leeteuk langsung melesat meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih digeluti kecanggungan yang luar biasa terasa.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya dikursi yang baru saja ia duduki. Namja tampan ini menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran kursi lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya rapat untuk sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa begitu terasa sangat lelah akhir - akhir ini.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Ah ia bahkan bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Akibatnya ia hanya memandang wajah damai Kyuhyun yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Yah Sungmin juga tak tahu Kyuhyun sudah tidur atau tidak, tapi jika dilihat - lihat lagi mungkin namja bermarga Cho itu sudah tertidur.

Dia tampan sekali, tapi kenapa begitu menyebalkan? Batin Sungmin setengah jengkel. Memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun akhir - akhir ini membuat perut Sungmin terasa mual. Tapi entah kenapa Sungmin tak dapat sekalipun membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Bodoh.

Tanpa terasa waktu terus berjalan hingga dengan perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menjalar dalam diri Sungmin. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap terjaga meski pandangannya mulai mengabur akibat rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Hanya berselang 20 menit kemudian akhirnya Sungmin menyerah.

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

Dengan perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka, walaupun rasa kantuk masih terasa begitu kentara dalam dirinya, namun rasa pegal dipunggungnya akibat tertidur agak lama dikursi merupakan satu - satunya faktor yang menyebabkan ia harus bangun atau tidak seluruh tubuhnya akan terasa keram saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, menguceknya sekilas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Ternyata ia masih berada dilokasi pemotretan, ruangannya sudah sangat sunyi, kosong malah. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Sungmin.

Tiba - tiba mata Kyuhyun membulat. Kesadarannya yang baru saja pulih 100% membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Sudah jam berapa ini?! Berapa lama ia tertidur?! Kenapa anak ini juga ikut tertidur?! Dan kemana Leeteuk Hyung?! Baru saja ia hendak membangunkan Sungmin yang tampak tertidur lelap disampingnya ketika ia memandang wajah imut nan damai tersebut dalam tidurnya.

Terbesit rasa tak tega dalam diri Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya. Dan alhasil Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit waktu tidur lagi untuk Sungmin. Beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam, ia hanya memandang menerawang kedepan, hingga ia merasa bosan sendiri dan beralih menatap wajah Sungmin, lebih spesifik dan lebih dekat. Ia tertegun, wajah itu begitu bersih dan putih.

Tanpa sadar, kini Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi chubby itu. Oh Tuhan! Pipi itu begitu mulus, lembut, berisi, juga kenyal. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengontrol gerakannya, ia sekarang malah mulai membelai pipi chubby itu secara perlahan.

"Euuunnnggghhhh.." Lenguhan singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun harus menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Ia kembali menampilkan ekspresi cool-nya ketika dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Eh? Sudah bangun ya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suaranya yang lumayan serak. Ia memandang sekitarnya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa kita sudah sangat lama disini?" Kembali Sungmin bertanya.

"Sekitar 3 jam." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sembari memandang jam tangannya sekilas, memastikan bahwa waktu perkiraannya tepat. Dan memang benar bahwa mereka sudah berada disana kurang lebih tiga jam.

"Mwo?! Tiga jam?!" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, ia membulatkan matanya lucu, membuat dirinya bertambah imut. Entahlah Sungmin menyadarinya atau tidak, kini Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum kearahnya ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Sungmin barusan.

"Ya, tiga jam bodoh!" Ucap Kyuhyun sinis, walaupun terdengar begitu jelas bahwa Kyuhyun tidak benar - benar marah. Nada bicaranya kali ini terdengar berbeda dengan sebelum - sebelumnya.

"Berarti kita harus pulang." Balas Sungmin yang kemudian langsung bangkit dari kursinya namun urung ketika tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram salah satu pergelangan tangannya. "Bahkan kita tidak tahu rumah kita sekarang yang mana." Kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan, bukankah baru beberapa jam yang lalu Leeteuk memberitahu bahwa rumah mereka akan pindah? Kenapa Sungmin pikun sekali?

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Eh? Oh iya, terus bagaimana ini?" Ucap Sungmin sembari mendudukkan kembali dirinya dikursi, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Sedangkan yang ditatap, mati - matian berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan menggemaskan tersebut.

"Molla." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin mendengus kesal seraya memutar bola matanya malas. "Selalu seperti itu." Gerutu Sungmin lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"T-tidak. Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin cepat sambil mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar. "Temani aku jalan." Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin ketika asistennya itu sama sekali tak bergeming. "Kau mau ikut, atau hanya diam membatu disitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ah yaa. Maaf, ayo ayo."

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

"Hai Hyung! Dari mana saja?" Leeteuk tersenyum pada Donghae, ia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab sapaan tak penting dari orang yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya tersebut. Leeteuk lebih memilih memasuki rumah barunya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa, diikuti Donghae yang juga menghempaskan dirinya disofa disamping Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun mana?" Tanya Donghae saat ia sama sekali tak melihat Kyuhyun yang biasa selalu pulang kerumah bersama Leeteuk.

"Dia kutinggal disana." Jawab Leeteuk santai seraya bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mencari sebotol air mineral.

"Mwo?! Kau tak takut dia marah?" Kembali Donghae bertanya saat ia merasa Leeteuk mungkin sudah lupa akan sifat tempramental Kyuhyun.

"Dia bersama Sungmin, aku ingin mereka bertambah akrab. Masalah sifat tempramentalnya itu masalah belakangan." Ucap Leeteuk yang kemudian menegak habis air mineral yang baru saja ia dapat tadi.

Donghae mendengus kesal. "Seharusnya dia disini. Kau tak lihat rumah kita masih seperti kapal pecah begini? Kau menyuruhnya untuk jalan - jalan dengan yeo- namja cantik itu. Huh! Enak sekali."

Mendengar keluhan Donghae barusan, Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kita rapikan tunggu mereka pulang. Ah ya bagaimana syuting film barumu?" Leeteuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan membahas jalannya syuting film baru Donghae yang baru saja dijalankan. Sebagai seorang manajer, Leeteuk harus selalu memantau kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Yah Leeteuk adalah manajer dari 2 namja tampan tersebut, dan itulah yang membuat Leeteuk harus ekstra bekerja fisik juga otak.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan peran wanitanya. Dia agak manja sepertinya. Dia juga selalu saja bergelanyut dilenganku, suaranya terlalu sok imut dan..." bla.. bla.. bla.. Dan dimulailah keluhan Donghae yang mungkin tidak ada habis - habisnya jika diteruskan terus - menerus. Menyisakan Leeteuk yang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan semuanya.

.

.

"Oh begitu." Sungmin tampak mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah hampir setengah jam mereka bercerita tentang dunia keartisan yang Kyuhyun jalani selama ini. Mulai dari Kyuhyun debut sampai saat ini, semuanya sudah Kyuhyun ceritakan. Tentunya hanya hal - hal yang baiknya saja.

Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok eskrim kedalam mulutnya dan berkata, "Sekarang giliranmu. Ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu."

Sungmin terdiam dengan sendok eskrim masih berada didalam mulutnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menelaah perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Pertanyaan apa itu? Ah! Ia bahkan sama sekali belum bisa memikirkan jawabannya. Ayo Sungmin berpikir! Alihkan perhatiannya! Batin Sungmin berteriak.

"Untuk apa?" Kini Sungmin sudah mencabut sendok tersebut dari mulutnya dan berbicara sesantai mungkin, walaupun jantungnya kini berdebar tak karuan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak jadi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin bisa bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia tak harus menjungkirbalikan otaknya untuk membalas perkataan Cho Kyuhyun. Rasanya Sungmin ingin lari saja jika ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya dalam kondisi dirinya yang sebagai Sungmin namja.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka lewati dengan keheningan, akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka angkat bicara. "Aku baru sadar jika kedai disini bernuansa pink. Yah memang hampir semua kedai eskrim bernuansa pink. Tapi ini yang begitu eeerrrr- feminim." Kata Kyuhyun sembari memandang kesegala penjuru kedai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bagus kok." Balas Sungmin membela, bagaimanapun juga pink adalah warna kesukaannya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun otomatis langsung terarah ke Sungmin, ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Aku suka warna pink!" Bentak Sungmin merasa bahwa menyukai warna pink mungkin tak akan mencurigainya sebagai yeoja. Oh ayolah, di Korea banyak namja penyuka warna pink.

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, yang sukses membuat Sungmin sweatdrop. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan alasan kenapa ia suka warna pink, bukan yang lain. Tapi ternyata respon Kyuhyun sedatar itu?

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba - tiba yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Katanya kau tak tahu dimana rumah kita. Bagaimana mau pulang?" Tanya Sungmin seraya membersihkan sisa - sisa eksrim di bibirnya dengan sembarangan.

"Kita bisa telepon Leeteuk Hyung dan minta jemput." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Yak! Aish! Tunggu!" Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan cepat mensejajarkan jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu dimana tempat orang menjual kacamata disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatap kedepan, enggan menatap Sungmin yang tengah terengah - engah karena mengejar langkahnya tadi.

"Ada! Di Myeongdong! Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sungmin semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun, berharap bahwa namja itu mau kesana.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin, ia bisa melihat senyum manis itu terpampang jelas disampingnya, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedepan. Berusaha mengacuhkan senyum yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak tak jelas. "Ayo. Kita jalan kaki saja. Dari sini dekat, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, karena sudah setahun Kyuhyun tak ke Myeongdong akibat kesibukannya sendiri.

Senyum Sungmin semakin mengembang saat Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaannya, maka dengan semangat membara Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali - kali. "Iya, dekat sekali, cuma butuh waktu 15 menit. Ah ya memangnya kenapa kau mau membeli kacamata, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Agar tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti bakal heboh." Kembali Kyuhyun menjawab seadanya.

"Artiskan memang seharusnya buat heboh." Kini Sungmin tampak bermonolog.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan lebih memilih tetap fokus jalan, walaupun senyuman dibibirnya tak mampu ia tahan.

Mereka terus berjalan, Sungmin yang tak henti - hentinya terus mengoceh cukup membuat senyuman Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman sore itu.

"Cha! Coba kau pakai. Sepertinya bagus." Ucap Sungmin sembari menyodorkan kacamata berbingkai hitam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Emmmm.. Bagus juga." Balas Kyuhyun yang sedang mematut dirinya dicermin. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu kacamata dengan bingkai hitam tanpa lensa dari sisi kirinya lalu memakaikannya untuk Sungmin. Ia memegang pundak Sungmin dan menariknya untuk ikut mematut diri mereka bersama. "Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Kita beli ini saja." Kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu - malu. Membayangkan mereka berdua mengenakan kacamata yang dibeli bersama - sama membuat diri Sungmin membayangkan yang tidak - tidak lagi. "Tapi kau yang bayar." Senyum Sungmin pudar seketika, percuma saja membayangkan hal - hal yang so sweet bersama Kyuhyun, tidak ada gunanya.

"Kenapa aku?" Kini wajah Sungmin beralih memberengut lucu.

"Tadi aku sudah menraktir mu eskrim. Sekarang gantian. Lagipula harga kacamata ini tidak terlalu mahal." Balas Kyuhyun santai. "Ahjumma, ini berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada sang penjual.

"Semuanya 40ribu won." Ucap sang ahjumma.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang penjual, Sungmin pun langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan berbisik. "Itu mahal sekali Kyu." Kata Sungmin berusaha memohon agar Kyuhyun mau mentraktir-nya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau mau bayar atau tidak? Oh! Atau kau saja ku gadai disini. Sebagai imbalannya 2 kacamata ini untukku." Bisik Kyuhyun. Oh ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat raut sebal Sungmin yang pada akhirnya dengan perlahan mengeluarkan uang 40ribu won dengan setengah hati, lalu memberikannya pada sang ahjumma.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang penjual, mereka pun melanjutkan acara berbelanja mereka dengan berkeliling Myeongdong.

"Setelah ini kemana?" Tanya Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian tadi, karena sekarang ia tampak senang - senang saja dengan memakai kacamata yang baru saja dipilihkan Kyuhyun.

"Kita jalan - jalan saja. Dan berdoalah supaya aku tak melihat barang bagus. Karena aku pasti akan memintamu kembali untuk membelikan itu." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Uangku sudah habis." Sungmin mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun pulang, karena memang keadaan uangnya sekarang bisa dikatakan memprihatinkan.

"Kenapa? Aku masih ingin disini."

"Aish! Kau merampokku, Tuan Cho!" Bentak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun masih pura - pura tak mengerti maksud bicaranya.

"Tidak ada sejarahnya merampok seseorang hanya 40ribu won." Kembali Kyuhyun berujar santai. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini ia tersenyum senang. Entah mengapa, bersama Sungmin ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum, walaupun itu ditampakan atau tidak.

"Dan tidak ada sejarahnya asisten membelikan barang untuk artisnya." Balas Sungmin berusaha menduplikat kata - kata Kyuhyun barusan, tapi dengam versi deritanya.

"Dan kini kau harus membuat sejarah itu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin membatu. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak mungkin menang berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat santai dan ringan. Mereka cukup lama terdiam menikmati suasana sore sembari berkeliling sampai pada akhirnya..

"Hey! Bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya itu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Huuwwaa! Oppa tampan sekali!"

"Opppaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

Chap 4 Up! Hay guys! Oh sorry bgt sama chapter kemarin yang ngebingungin. Msalah rambut kalian aja dah bayangin gimana sukanya, mau Sungmin yang BreakDown, ato blonde ato yg manapun BOLEH. :) karena stlah ini gue gak ada nyinggung2 lagi masalah rambut Ming. Dan untuk nama stylist, hah! Gue juga gak tau kenapa pake ngilang segala tuh nama ahjussi2 xD Sebenarnya tuh ahjussi gak penting, cuma OC doank, perannya aja smpe situ doank. Tapi karna banyak yg bingung, jdi namanya itu Mister Smith. Udah kan? Apa lagi ya..? Udah kali ya. Udah aja gin.. xD

Ok, ini selalu rutin nih gue ucapin **TERIMAKASIH** buat semuanya.

Tolong review, jangan jadi pembaca gelap. Tinggalkan jejak kalian jika sudah membaca. Gue bakal seneng banget kalau kalian berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak kalian.

**Gomawo ^^ Saranghae.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**|| Sungmin's Secret ||**

**Cast: **

**- Lee Sungmin.**

**- Cho Kyuhyun.**

**- Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa sulit dimengerti, umur tak sesuai.**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri - sendiri. Dan FF ini milik saya.**

**Happy Reading**

"Oppppaaaaaaa!" Teriakan yeoja - yeoja genit diseberang sana sukses membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa bahwa yeoja - yeoja itu tampak begitu mengerikan.

Otak Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa bekerja ketika ia melihat para yeoja tersebut berlari mendekat. Ia berusaha berpikir segala cara aneh untuk menghindar, namun tubuhnya tak mau diajak berkompromi.

Dan alhasil, ia hanya terdiam ditempat dengan ekspresi aneh. Menunggu hidup selanjutnya akan sebabak - belur apa. Namun tiba - tiba ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik keras. Tubuh Sungmin terbawa mengikuti langkah orang yang tadi menariknya.

"Lari Lee Sungmin!" Bentak Kyuhyun, yah Kyuhyun-lah yang menarik Sungmin ketika ia merasa bahwa asisten bodohnya itu sama sekali tak bergerak, padahal terpampang jelas bahaya dihadapannya.

Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi sukses membuat Sungmin tersentak, kemudian ia mulai ikut berlari bersama Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus berlari menuju sebuah gang sempit, satu - satunya tempat teraman yang melintas dipikiran Kyuhyun. Ia duluan memasuki gang tersebut, diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun tahu ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat karena sekarang ia begitu menyesal memasuki kawasan ini. Sempit, dan sedikit kotor. Tempat itu tidak bau, namun kotor cukup membuat Kyuhyun ingin secepatnya keluar dari sana.

"Mereka sudah tak ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela - sela deru nafasnya yang masih memburu. Ia sedikit melirik Sungmin yang sedang bersandar ditembok rumah yang entah milik siapa. Asistennya itu juga sama lelahnya dengannya. Deru nafasnya juga memburu, menyebabkan dadanya turun naik secara cepat.

"Aku tidak ta-"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendengar derap berpuluh - puluh pasang kaki mendekat kearah mereka. Mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung was was. Ia melirik sekilas kearah ujung gang untuk memastikan yeoja - yeoja itu tak terlihat, yah untuk sekarang.

Namun hanya berselang beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin merasa seseorang menariknya lalu menabrakkan bibirnya. Sungmin tahu seseorang dengan lancangnya menciumnya, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu shock. Ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. Otaknya kembali lumpuh. Kakinya terasa lemas. Jantungnya semakin cepat berpacu.

Sungmin kini merasa waktu seakan berhenti. Terhenti tepat saat dimana ia merasakan hal - hal aneh yang menerjang dirinya.

Selang beberapa detik ciuman itu terlepas, Sungmin masih belum 100% sadar dan masih terdiam dengan mata yang sesekali mengerjap. Untuk kedua kalinya ciumannya diambil Cho Kyuhyun. Oh Sungmin harus menyisakan ciuman untuk namja yang ia cintai kelak.

"Yak! Kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh - aneh!" Kini suara Kyuhyun kembali menyentakkan dirinya menuju alam sadar, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung atas perkataannya yang terdengar begitu ambigu.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, namja dihadapannya itu sungguh lambat berpikir. "Lupakan! Ayo cepat kita pulang sebelum fans anarkis itu kembali mengejar kita." Sebuah nada perintah keluar telak dari bibir Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termangu.

"Cepatlah Lee Sungmin! Aku akan telepon Leeteuk Hyung untuk menjemput kita." Gertak Kyuhyun yang kembali menyentakkan Sungmin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

**ooOOoo Sungmin's Secret ooOOoo**

"Yak! Yak! Hyung! Kau mau kemana?! Ini belum selesai dibereskan!" Bentak Donghae, ketika ia mendapati Leeteuk hendak keluar rumah dengan pakaian yang rapi. Sungguh tak adil jika Donghae saja yang harus membereskan rumah tersebut sendirian.

"Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya. Sepertinya ia tersesat." Kemudian tanpa mau mendengar protesan dari Donghae lagi, Leeteuk langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang marah - marah tak jelas didalam.

"Aish! Dasar Hyung yang tidak bertanggungjawab!" Gerutu Donghae sembari mengangkat sebuah box besar sehingga wajah tampan itupun tertutup oleh besarnya box yang ia bawa.

Langkah namja itu terlihat begitu hati - hati mengingat bahwa kini ia tengah menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkan dengan kamar Sungmin. Hanya barang Sungmin dan barangnya sendirilah yang ia angkut kedalam kamar masing - masing. Selebihnya ia tak peduli.

Ketika kaki itu berpijak tepat didepan pintu kamar Sungmin, Donghae kemudian mendorong pintu tersebut dengan tubuh kekarnya, dan mulai melangkah masuk. Ditaruhnya box tadi tepat disamping meja nakas Sungmin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah. Kamar berwarna pink putih ini tampak begitu feminim. Siapa yang mendekorasinya? Batin Donghae bertanya - tanya.

Donghae tersentak, ia melirik box yang tadi dengan susah payah ia bawa, senyum menawan pun terkembang dibibirnya.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan! Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau begitu lambat?!" Bentak Kyuhyun sembari memelototi Sungmin tajam, membuat yang dipelototi hanya bisa menunduk takut. Hal baru yang ia pelajari, jika Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan mood, maka 90% lelaki ini akan mengalami emosi yang meningkat drastis.

"Iya iya..." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat, seperti perintah Kyuhyun barusan.

"Hey! Hey! Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu?" Kembali Kyuhyun menyuarakan pemikirannya ketika ia melihat Sungmin berjalan pincang.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, ia melirik sekilas kearah kakinya lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa - apa. Hanya sedikit terkilir tadi, pas kita berlari." Jawab Sungmin yang diakhiri oleh senyumannya yang luar biasa manis.

**Deg!**

Tanpa sadar senyum Kyuhyun ikut terkembang saat melihat senyuman manis dari Sungmin. Entahlah mengapa, kini ia merasa Sungmin terlihat begitu manis. Tak ada sisi menyebalkan yang dulu selalu Kyuhyun rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Yah semuanya berubah begitu cepat. Hanya sehari bersama Sungmin, sudah memberi dampak dahsyat baginya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya tubuh itu bergerak tanpa diperintah, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sungmin, mencengkeram lengan tersebut lalu memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan posesif. "Aku tak apa - apa, Kyu. Hanya terkilir." Ujar Sungmin berusaha sedikit meredakan kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara terlihat dimata Kyuhyun, ia sendiri juga bingung setengah mati, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sebegini posesif dengannya, namun dengan cepat ditepisnya pemikiran aneh tadi, ia tak ingin berkhayal terlalu jauh.

Walaupun nampak tak begitu percaya, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Benarkah? Tidak usah memaksa, kita bisa duduk sejenak. Kalau sampai kau pingsan aku tak ingin menggendongmu!" Gertak Kyuhyun sinis. Oh sisi jahatnya kembali bangkit.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Orang yang kakinya terkilir tidak mungkin pingsan Cho-ssi." Jawab Sungmin disertai tawa renyahnya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun harus mati - matian menahan degup jantungnya ketika melihat wajah cantik itu tertawa lepas. Semoga saja wajah Kyuhyun tak terlihat bodoh kali ini.

"Hey! Kyu! Min!" Sebuah teriakan berasal dari ujung gang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Otomatis yang dipanggil langsung sama - sama menoleh kesumber suara, dan mendapati sang manajer tengah menghampiri mereka dengan senyum sumringah yang selalu ia paparkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun marah? Batin Sungmin bertanya - tanya.

"Hey! Apa kalian sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika jarak mereka sudah bisa dikatakan dekat.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, ketika dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyela. "Ya lama sekali kau datang! Membuatku harus terjebak bersama kelinci bodoh ini!" Bentak Kyuhyun sadis sembari memelototi matanya kearah Sungmin ketika kata kelinci bodoh diucapkan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun bingung, kerutan didahinya mendalam ketika dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dirinya dan Leeteuk dalam balutan kebingungan.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, Leeteuk berusaha menjelaskan apa yang tengah dibingungkan oleh kelinci manis tersebut.

Hanya sebuah senyuman singkat yang Sungmin berikan untuk merespon perkataan Leeteuk, didetik selanjutnya ia kembali menatap nanar punggung Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Terasa ada sesuatu yang menghilang ketika sifat Kyuhyun kembali menjadi semula. Sesuatu yang tadinya begitu menyenangkan, namun hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Seharusnya ia bisa terbiasa oleh sifat seperti itu. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kalau dia merindukan Cho Kyuhyun yang beberapa menit lalu bersamanya, Cho Kyuhyun yang berbeda dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

"Kajja kita pulang." Suara lembut Leeteuk menarik Sungmin kembali menuju alam sadar, ia menatap Leeteuk sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Kajja." Ketika Sungmin memaksa untuk melangkah, dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun bergumam datar, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ia berkata, "Jangan dipaksa Lee Sungmin, kakimu akan bengkak nantinya. Aku tak ingin mempunyai asisten yang kakinya bengkak."

Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada yang super datar, namun Sungmin tetap tak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman yang perlahan terkembang dibibirnya. Kyuhyun masih peduli terhadapnya.

"Eh? Kakimu kenapa Min?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya memperhatikan kaki Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu berjongkok untuk memeriksa kaki Sungmin yang memang terasa sakit luar biasa. Dipegangnya kaki Sungmin dengan lembut, namun kemudian sedikit menekan pada bagian tertentu yang membuat Sungmin berteriak tertahan. "Aakkhh!" Rintih Sungmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya, kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dengan panik.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun bertanya begitu panik.

"Tidak ap- aakkkhhh!" Bukannya menenangkan kekhawatiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah kembali membuatnya khawatir.

"Aish! Hyung! Pelan - pelan!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang sama sekali tak digubris sang empu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Leeteuk tersenyum. "Cha! Sudah selesai. Coba kau gerakkan Min. Memang tak sembuh total, tapi paling tidak tak sesakit tadi kan?" Leeteuk berdiri dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini menggerakkan kakinya secara perlahan. Yah rasa sakit itu masih terasa, namun jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Ne, gomawoyo Hyung!" Teriak Sungmin girang. Tanpa diduga ia berjalan terpincang - pincang lalu memeluk Leeteuk erat - erat. Begitu bahagianya Sungmin karena rasa sakit tadi tak lagi menderanya sampai - sampai ia sama sekali tak memikirkan resiko apa atas perlakuannya ini.

**Deg!**

Leeteuk terdiam. Ini...

.

.

**Ting Tong!**

Donghae mengelap keringat yang mengucur dipelipisnya sesaat, kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu depan. Senyum menawan tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya karena beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sudah menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang begitu membuatnya melonjak kegirangan.

"Oh Hai Hyukkie." Sapa Donghae ramah, biasanya ia sama sekali malas beramah tamah ria dengan orang lain. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau begitu ramah?" Tanya Eunhyuk curiga, ia menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan dandanan Donghae yang terlihat begitu berantakan sekaligus manly.

"Mencoba hal baru." Jawab Donghae asal sembari menggeser tubuh sedikit, memberi ruang untuk Eunhyuk masuk kedalam.

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya acuh kemudian melangkah masuk. "Sepi sekali, yang lain kemana? Sungmin mana? Dan ini! Kenapa masih begitu berantakan?! Oh Tuhan! Dasar namja." Langsung saja tanpa basa basi Eunhyuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang tepat melintas dalam benaknya.

"Hey! Yang mendekorasi kamar Sungmin itu siapa?" Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah balik bertanya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa - apa, hanya bertanya." Balas Donghae santai.

**Ting Tong!**

Suara bel kembali berbunyi, namun kali ini dengan semangat membara Donghae langsung melesat cepat dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Senyum sumringah langsung terkembang lebar dibibirnya. "Hai Min!" Seru Donghae riang.

"Tsk! Sejak kapan kau ramah dan sok akrab seperti itu?" Sebuah sindiran halus yang terdengar begitu sinis meluncur mulus dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Aku ingin mencoba hal baru, aku akan bersikap baik terhadap Sungmin." Balas Donghae yang hanya mendapat gerutuan tak jelas dari Kyuhyun. "Ah ya, dan kau! Bersihkan kamarmu!" Kali ini sama sekali tak terdengar keramahan disuara Donghae, sembari merangkul Sungmin dan membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk, ia kembali bersuara. "Selamat bekerja Magnae Cho."

Kenapa dia seperti itu? Batin Kyuhyun kesal, ia menatap punggung Donghae dan Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N:

Hay! Pendek sekali yak? Kk~ sorry guys, gue bener2 sibuk bgt -,- waktu buat nulis itu sangatlah jarang, jadi yaa beginilah xD Yah maklumi lah readers ku syg ~ paling enggak, gue gak ninggalin nih ff tanpa pertanggungjawaban, gue tetep lanjutin walaupun udah agak lumutan gini *Plakk*

Ok, ada yang nanya Leeteuk udah tau Ming ini cewek? Jawabannya BELUM, Leeteuk belum tau ~ yang tau cuma Hae, terlihat jelas kan kalo Hae ini emg udah tau, dan Kyu ~ dia belum sama sekali tau mengenai namja2an(?)nya Ming.

Well~ segitu aja kali yah, gue mo ucapkan banyak2 TERIMAKASIH bagi yg masih berminat dengan karya2 aneh gue sama F, jgn lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian jika sudah membaca ff aneh ini xD

**Gomawo GOMAWO Gomawo**

Mind to Review?


End file.
